Hologram Monkey
Description: A holographic monkey head with a variety of unique and powerful atttacks. The Hologram Monkey is a tower in the next Bloons TD. Appearance: A grey machine projecting giant blue wireframe hologram of a monkey's head, the base is slightly larger than a 0/0 Spike Factory and the head is the size of a 3/x Super Monkey. Base Stats Reload: 37 frames Range: 150 px Layers: 1 Pierce (per projectile): 3 Number Of projectiles: 2 (one per eye) Projectile: Homing blue energy ball (it's a plasma attack) Can detect camo bloons Cost: $2,000 Upgrades Path 1: Spike Attack Impale bloons from below with massive metal spikes Every 50 frames, a giant metal spike shoots out of the ground under a single nearby bloon, taking 3 layers off it (damage is reduced to 1 against frozen and lead bloons, unless supported by MIB) and stunning it for 15-22 frames, and then sinks back under Cost: $700 Telekinetic Processor Telekinetic powers are a must-have for any superintelligent machine Every 80 frames, it projects a massive blue wireframe hand that pushes up to 40 bloons back a short distance. It CAN push back lead bloons and non-capital blimps, but lead bloons count as 2 bloons each and blimps count as 5 bloons each AC: Adds blue lights to the sides of the machine Cost: $2,000 Quantum Computing Quantum computing allows for a much higher attack rate Reloads: Energy Balls: 28 frames (3/0) 20 frames (3/1) Spikes: 35 frames Telekinetic energy hands: 59 frames Cost: $2,200 AC: The base is green, and slightly smaller Diabolus Ex Machina Infused with the power of the Dark Machine God, the Diabolus Ex Machina fires powerful continous lasers for massive destruction Replaces the energy blasts with modified RoDs with the following stats: (They are also slightly narrower in addition to having nerfed stats) Reload: 4 frames (4/0) 3 frames (4/1) Pierce: 70 $80,000 Also, they deal double damage to blimps! They can be aimed semi-independently, but they'll always be within about 10 degrees of parallel... AC: The head and hands are now red instead of blue, and the projector is black with red lights; and is now slightly larger than its original size Path 2: Quick Fire Eye Beams Shoot energy balls faster for improved poppage Energy ball reload: 26 frames Cost: $900 All-Seeing Eye The Machine knows all Range: 190 px Cost: $1,600 AC: One of the eyes has a monocular-like device attached High Energy Eye Beams Greatly boost the pierce of the energy blasts The energy balls now have 6 pierce and can pop 2 layers Cost: $3,200 Bloonsday Weapon The machine now controls a powerful orbital ion cannon that massively damages bloons Range: 195 px Ability: Creates a powerful laser beam that starts at the nearest bloon and moves steadily up the track (at the speed of a red bloon) damaging whatever bloon it's currently touching at 2 layers a frame and any other bloons within 20 pixels by 1 layer per 2 frames. Damage is lightning-type, and direct damage is tripled against blimps, though splash damage is not. 72 second recharge. Cost: $14,000 AC: The lights, if applicable, are now yellow in color. The projector has an antenna attached. During ability activation only, the head has sunglasses and becomes yellow in color. The base is now slightly larger than its original size. Trivia The phrase "Diabolus Ex Machina" is Latin, and roughly translates as "Demon out of the Machine." Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers